Sugarcoat
Sugarcoat is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Description in Friendship Games Sugarcoat appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as astudent of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears on the bus to Canterlot High School after Twilight Sparkle gives a clumsy speech to her teammates. When Twilight sits down next to her, Sugarcoat bluntly remarks on the ineffectiveness of her speech. Sugarcoat participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired with Indigo Zap during the woodshop portion. They construct a two-story birdhouse that wins the event, and she gloats over her victory to Sandalwood and Micro Chips. During the spelling bee event, she misspells the word "cymotrichous." In the Tri-Cross Relay, Sugarcoat is again paired with Indigo Zap in motocross against Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. When Twilight is unable to score a bull's-eye in archery, Sugarcoat comments that she is "really bad at this." She ends up failing the motocross event after being attacked by the giant plant monster. During the final event, Sugarcoat joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight slowly destroys the world around her, Sugarcoat and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts. After Twilight returns to normal, Sugarcoat is outspoken about the negative consequences of Cinch's actions, with Pinkie remarking that it's "a lot to take in when you say it all at once." Trivia * Her counterpart is Applejack. Personality Sugarcoat displays an overly blunt, cynical attitude towards others, Twilight Sparkle in particular, pointing out their faults without hesitation. This notably contrasts with her name, which means to make something sound more pleasant than it is. Like most of her schoolmates, Sugarcoat is highly competitive, arrogant, and a poor sport. She is also willing to go to any means necessary to level the playing field, such as pressuring Twilight into using magic to their school's advantage when they suspect Canterlot High School of doing the same. However, she shows a more compassionate side when she comes to her rivals' rescue after her team's actions end up putting both schools in danger. In Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Sugarcoat shares Fluttershy's fondness for animals. Quotes "That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." — To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "You are kinda being a doormat right now." — To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "The games aren't really competitive since ''we've never lost." — ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "You're really bad at this!" — To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." — Referring to Principal Cinch, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Gallery Sugarcoat ID EG3.png Sugarcoat woodshop attire ID EG3.png Sugarcoat Sporty Style ID EG3.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat turnaround art.png Scared sugarcoat by remcmaximus-daia9ie.png|Sugarcoat scared Sugarcoat_School_Spirit_box_art_ID.png|Sugarcoat School Spirit Style sugar_coat_by_adagiodominikadazzle-d9743sq.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png pinkie and sugar.png Sugarcoat -You should consider not speaking in public- EG3.png|Sugarcoat meeting Twilight Sparkle Applejack_with_Tennis_Match_and_Sugarcoat_EG3.png Sugarcoat Dance Magic.jpg|Sugarcoat in Dance Magic. The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Fluttershy_and_Sugarcoat_on_dance_floor_EGS1.png Sugarcoat_and_Fluttershy_dancing_gracefully_EGS1.png|Sugarcoat and Fluttershy Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honest Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Selfless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius